Lilie Shirogane
Lilie Shirogane (白銀リリィ Shirogane Riri) (officially Lily Shirogane) is a main character of the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy and was previously an admin of the Flower Song Class. Lilie is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is her self-created brand Gothic Victoria. History Appearance Lilie is a tall girl with a pale complexion and sharp, dual-colored magenta and red eyes. She has curly, silver to pale blue ombre hair styled into four curled ringlets that fall down to her legs, along with a straight cut bang. Pinned into her hair is a dark indigo corsage, adorned by a single purple gemstone and two small black feathers in the center. Personality She has a strong, self-composed personality and isn't easily influenced by others. She is poetic and often uses poetic quotes while speaking. Background Lilie is childhood friends with Yuzu Nikaidō. Due to her body being weak, Lilie has spent her time in a rehabilitation facility in the highlands during spring and summer, and has been training harder than anyone at home. Having a good and strong fashion sense, Lilie has always had the thought in mind of creating her own brand, becoming its designer. Relationships *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Lilie's childhood friend and later her fellow Yuzutto Lilie☆ member. Yuzu is the only one allowed to call her . *'Yume Nijino' ::They get to know each other when they end up in the infirmary, where they discuss overcoming personal limitations in order to achieve their dreams. As they both aim to become a part of S4, Lilie acknowledges Yume as both a friend and a rival and hopes that they can push each other to greater heights. *'Yuri Ashida' ::Lilie's fellow admin member. They are good friends with each other, having enrolled in the same year. Lilie respects Yuri as a friend and rival, and the feeling is very much reciprocal. *'Miki Katsura' ::Lilie's fellow admin member. *'Laura Sakuraba' ::When Laura was feeling lost after losing to Yume over again, it was Lilie who helped her to realize the importance of going in her own way rather than just aiming to win. Etymology is the Japanese word for the metal, silver. is a given name directly derived from the lily flower, which represents innocence, purity, and beauty. Quotes Gallery Images Chara_10.png 002-1-.jpg Lilie-Rouen_Marching_Coord.png Screenshot_20200217-121308_Video_Player.jpg 螢幕快照_2016-08-18_下午11.32.43.png 螢幕快照_2016-08-18_下午11.34.09.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-30_at_9.05.30_AM.png AS96042.png AS96046.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 12.12.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.25.49 AM.png Screenshot 20200201-143153 Video Player.jpg Screenshot 20200201-162514 Video Player.jpg Screenshot_20200217-132514_Video_Player.jpg Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Her favorite drink is Vienna coffee. *Her specialty is playing chess and cards. *Her nickname is the . *She is the only main character whose Star Coord has unique shoes. *She shares her voice actress with Yayoi Hanawa from the original Aikatsu! series and her singer with Tsubasa Kisaragi, Koharu Nanakura, Rin Kurosawa and Lisa Shirakaba. *She is the fifth character in the Aikatsu franchise to have ombre hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino, and Yozora Kasumi. **She is the eighth character overall in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Mikuru Natsuki, Rin Kurosawa, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, followed by Elza Forte, and Kirara Hanazono. *Lilie is the sixth character overall in Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored eyes, following Mikuru Natsuki, Nono Daichi, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino, and Mahiru Kasumi. *She shares her name with Lily Shirogane from the Kamen Rider W series, using the exact same kana but switching the name order. *She is the second known Cool-type Idol who uses Spice Chord and is in the Flower Song Class, the first being Laura Sakuraba. *She shares some similarities with Yurika Todo from the original series: **Both are Cool-type idols. **Both have viridian school dresses. **Both are introduced in Part 3 of their respective DCD. **Both have ringlet hairstyles. **Both use brands with a gothic motif. **Both have names that relate to the lily flower. **Both are somehow weak in their physical fitness. However, strong for their character personalities. **Coincidentally, Reina Ueda and Manami Numakura (Yurika's voice actress) have previously worked together as Naru Sekiya and Machi Tokiwa respectively in Hanayamata. *She also resembles the disguise form of June Amou from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live in terms of appearance. **Both have magenta eyes (magenta being one shade of Lilie's eyes). **Both have silver to pale blue ombre hair. **Both have wavy and waist length hair. *She also resembles Takane Shijou from the iDOLM@STER and Michiru Kouda from Idol Time PriPara. *She shares her voice actress with Ajimi Kiki, Jewlie, Jewlulu, and Mimiko Jigoku from the PriPara series. *She shares her birthday with Yume Miyamoto (Mahiru Kasumi's voice actress) and Minami Katayama from Wake Up, Girls!. *She is the fourth idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to have created her own brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, and Hime Shiratori, followed by Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, and Rei Kizaki. **She is the second known idol to have switched brands, following Mizuki Kanzaki from the original Aikatsu! series and followed by Yume Nijino. **She is the fifth teenager overall to have a brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Tsubasa Sena, and Hime Shiratori, followed by Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, and Rei Kizaki. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes